watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Eat It or Wear It
' Eat It or Wear It (#470)|next=yes|nextvideo= Dye Fantasy (#471)}} Eat It or Wear It was the twentieth installment in the channel's Away from Keyboard series. It had the girls be given a variety of food and deciding whether to eat it or wear it. This video was uploaded on December 15th, 2015 and was the 470th video uploaded onto the channel. All girls who were active at the time participated in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Maddie introducing the challenge, of which she is not looking forward to, explaining that they have a set of bags containing food and having the choice of eating it or wearing it. The girls begin the challenge, with Mars pulling out the first item, which is Sriracha and one of Mars's least favorite things. Mackenzie is already scared, knowing that it's going to burn, while Andrea isn't pleased. All but Sydney decide to eat the Sriracha, Mackenzie saying it wasn't too bad, while Mariya struggles with the sauce. Afterwards, Mars squirts a generous amount of Sriracha on Sydney's head. Mackenzie chooses the next bag, noting that none of them are numbered and hopes that the person who chose the food is nice, pulling out mustard. Mackenzie doesn't mind it, but Maddie is clearly not looking forward to it. All girls decide to eat the mustard, Maddie saying that she's worn mustard before. The girls serve each other the mustard, accidentally squirting some on Mars, as Maddie sniffs the mustard and gags. They then eat the mustard, Mackenzie threatening to squirt mustard in the face of those who don't eat it. Maddie and Andrea both don't handle the mustard well, while the other girls take it fine. Maddie is next to choose a bag and take an item out, which is Mayonnaise, much to Maddie's delight. None of the other girls are excited about it, surprising Maddie, Sydney noting that she likes Mayonnaise but not a spoonful of it. In the end, only Maddie and Sydney decide to eat the Mayonnaise. Mars gags as the two eat the Mayonnaise, Maddie saying that it was good. Maddie then squirts the Mayonnaise on the other girls's heads, adding a generous amount on Mars's head, Mackenzie noting that she'll remember it when Maddie's hazing comes. Afterwards, Sydney picks a bag and takes out the next item, a Chamoy Mega Original, which none of the girls have any idea of what it is. Sydney and Mariya decide to bow out of eating it, as the others take the condiment, all but Maddie immediately not liking it. Later, Sydney squirts the sauce over Mariya's head, which drips down her neck, which she then takes and accidentally spills some on Sydney's arm. She stops, but is told to put some more, the other girls telling her to put more on Sydney's right side. Afterwards, Sydney the sauce and sills more on Mariya, which goes on her back, Mariya retaliating by spilling a bunch on Sydney. Meanwhile, Mackenzie accidentally spills her Mayonnaise-filled hair on Mars's arm, which she laughs uncontrollably at. After the girls calm down, Mariya takes the next bag and pulls out the next item, lemon, which Mariya says isn't too bad, Andrea saying that she almost wants to wear it. All but Maddie decide to eat it, which they are fine with, Sydney saying it's like really strong lemonade. Andrea asks for another one, as Sydney also comments that it was nice, especially after the Mayonnaise. Later, Mariya is told to squirt the lemon on Maddie, which she looks at the camera ominously. Mariya squirts the lemon, accidentally getting it everywhere, as the lemon drips down Maddie's back. The next item gets revealed by Andrea, which is an egg, which Andrea is not happy about. Maddie is the only one up to eating it, Mars afraid that she might get salmonella. Maddie pours the egg in a cup, Andrea saying she doesn't want to watch her eat it. Maddie eats the whole egg, which Mackenzie gags at, and swallows, impressing the others. The girls then get an eggs smashed on their head, Mars shielding herself from Mackenzie's egg with a towel, which proves useless as most of the egg drops on the floor. Afterwards, Mars pulls out the next item, which is tomatoes. Most of the girls are okay with it, which Mackenzie and Sydney opting not to eat it. After the other girls eat it, Mackenzie and Sydney get a whole tomato squished on their heads, with the remains of the tomato nested on their heads. Later, Mackenzie grabs the next bag and feels its content, saying it feels like a ranch bottle or a barbeque sauce bottle, Andrea telling her to pull it out. It's chocolate, which all but Andrea is pleased by. Mackenzie is excited, saying she never got to squirt anything on Andrea. After the girls joyfully eat the chocolate, Mackenzie gets ready to squirt the chocolate onto Andrea, some getting on her face which she does not appreciate. Mackenzie squirts some on her face, Andrea retaliating by taking the chocolate and smearing it on Mackenzie. Mackenzie is pleased with herself as the next item gets revealed, sauerkraut, which Mars, Maddie, and Andrea decide to eat. Mackenzie gets a sniff of the sauerkraut and gags, as the girls eat it, which they mostly don't mind. Sydney notes that Maddie is up to eating anything, Andrea telling her to stop or she'll vomit. The other girls then get a scoop of sauerkraut on their heads, Andrea saying that she's making art as she puts a generous amount on Mariya. While Mars decides to sculpt the sauerkraut into a penis on Mackenzie's head, Andrea saying it doesn't look like a penis. Later, the next item gets pulled out, horse radish, which Mackenzie is stoked about. Sydney asks why it's all the gross condiments, Mars adding that she wants some relish. Mars, Mackenzie, and Maddie all decide to eat the horse radish, which Maddie struggles with. The other girls then get horse radish on their heads, Andrea warning Mars that if it gets on her face it's going on Mars's face. Mackenzie wants her to do it, but Mars is too scared to do it, Mackenzie calling her a pussy. Mars then takes the bottle but backs out of doing it, saying when it comes to Andrea, she's a little bit scared. Maddie tries to make a tower when she gets to Sydney, but the horse radish is too watery to keep its shape, while Mackenzie decides to draw a heart on Mariya's head. Afterwards, the girls decide to hurry, since the condiments are starting to burn. The next item gets pulled out and it's relish, much to Mars excitement. Mackenzie and Mariya decide to opt out on eating the relish, while Andrea scoops some relish with her fingers. Mars and Andrea don't mind the relish, while Mariya wants it done and over. After Mars sprinkles a large amount of relish on Mackenzie's head, the final item gets pulled out, which is butter. Mars seems excited for it, while Andrea wonders how one is suppose to wear it. In the end, they all decide to eat the butter, which Andrea points out feels fattening. The girls close out the video, Mackenzie saying that she liked it and is still it awe with Maddie eating a whole egg. Sydney seemingly has the most amount of food on her head, saying that she hates most condiments. Mackenzie says that Sydney has the tallest pile and and that she wins. External Links Category:Away from Keyboard Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Mars Category:Maddie Category:2015